Lord Vesmir
For the story detailing Vesmir's rise to power and madness, read Shadow Origins: Vesmir Story Prologue: Baria's Destruction On the planet of Baria lived a tribe of powerful force-users. Being an ancient world, Baria housed relics and secrets of some of the first force-users ever to exist. Because of this knowledge, the Barians grew very strong. Among the strongest living Barians were Mizael, Merag, Vesmir, Durbe, and Peyagrrom. Mizael was the tribe's decision-maker. He often decided who would be given what role and was a general leader within the Barians. He was a simple man willing to do what was right. He was a white man with a beard and a brown cloak. Merag was semi-young, but she played an important part as the messenger. She made sure everyone's communications arrived on time and managed many things throughout Baria. Vesmir was the eldest of them, and he was arrogant enough to think he should be the Barian King. The current king was very old and rarely did much for his people. Because of this, Vesmir took it upon himself to one day take the throne. Durbe was the weapons-master and tools-maker. He managed all the mechanics and the defenses. Peyagrrom was the warrior, trained in many skills with his blade. About five years before the creation of the League of Shadows, a large steel shuttle arrived at the center of maintown in Baria. The locals gathered around it. Peyagrrom readied his weapons, Mizael watched, intrigued by this visitor. The shuttle door lowered, and out walked a large man. He had metal armor, an intimidating mask, a large black cape, shoulderplates and kneeplates hardened with steel, and a black lightsaber hilt. He looked around at the many Barians who stood before him. Some very powerful, some innocent and harmless. "Who are you?" asked Vesmir. "I come from a world far from yours. I was once Sith. I am now much more. I control, and see everything. And what I've seen here... is far too threatening to my control. You Barians think yourselves secluded.. but what if you were to unleash your power elsewhere? We couldn't have that. You have become too powerful. Now, you must be exterminated." The man replied. Peyagrrom grabbed his blade and Vesmir his staff. "Wait.. I'm sure peace is possible. We do not mean to hurt anybod-" Merag started, but was interrupted, "Peace! Ha! Even the Sith see the lie that is 'peace'... and to answer your question, warrior... my name is Gravatus. Dark Master Gravatus. And I am here to end your existence." The mystery attacker moved both of his hands toward the crowd, and instantly he picked dozens of them up into the air using telekinesis and threw them back fifty yards. Peyagrrom charged at him with his blade, and before he could swing, Gravatus threw him back twenty yards in a matter of two seconds. "Take cover!!!! We're under attack!!" yelled Mizael. Gravatus used his massive power to bring down the centre building they were all standing in, causing mass chaos and destruction. "Fight back!" Durbe suggested. Durbe used a crossbow to attempt and attack Gravatus, but even his steel arrows did nothing against the Dark Lord's armor. Peyagrrom attacked again, this time using his power to coat his blade in fire. he swung his blade at Gravatus, who simply used his massive manipulation over telekinesis to stop him in his place. He then grabbed his lightsaber hilt and launched the white-colored beam into his chest, instantly delivering a killing blow. "Nooooooo!" Durbe exclaimed as he charged at the attacker with some blades. Gravatus turned toward him, and held out his hand. Bright blue energy began forming in his hand that soon blasted at Durbe like a cannon, which instantly disintegrated him. "No! This is impossible!" Vesmir exclaimed. "How can one man have such power!?" Gravatus slowly walked through the wreckage of the center building and found the Barian King sitting in his throne defenseless. "We are incapable of defending ourselves from you... please, leave us be." The King offered. Gravatus remained silent, but lifted the King up in the air. Vesmir was the only Barian nearby to help. "Vesmir! Help him!" Mizael pleaded, but Vesmir stood back and just watched as Gravatus shoved his lightsaber into the king's stomach before taking his supernatural crown and tossing it into the sky, likely to end up in space and never be seen again. The Barians were horrified. Mizael knew what he had to do. "Merag... come with me!" he grabbed her by her arm and dragged her outside where they hopped onto a large, rid-able Orobird. The Orobird took off into the air, taking them away from the center building. "Where are we going?" Merag asked "The only place we have left to go.. the spacelaunch. We must evacuate the planet." Mizael replied. "No! We can't abandon Baria." "Merag, it's too late... this massive evil has come to eradicate us.. evacuation is our only option now." Meanwhile, Vesmir dropped his weapon and groveled before Gravatus. "You... almighty destroyer of worlds. Please! Take me! As your servant! I will serve you willingly and loyally.. I respect power! Please!" Vesmir pleaded. He wanted to become powerful like Gravatus. "Do not beg, weakling. If you please, you will join my ranks. But know this... my group is not forgiving. You will not have friends. Only allies. And you will be forced into a dominant society. Be warned, there is no turning back." Gravatus responded. "But first.. we must destroy this world." Gravatus charged his blue energy but this time sent it directly into the ground. He used his lightsaber to deliver a current of energy directly into the ground that would eventually touch the core and destroy the entire planet. He left his lightsaber there in an automatic stance as it plummeted power into the planet. "I will fetch Mizael and Merag. They too can join us! Together.. we will be unstoppable." Vesmir suggested. He mounted a small speeder vehicle and headed toward the Space-launch. Mizael and Merag arrived at the space-launch, a building with several pods that launched themselves into space in the event of an emergency. "Quick, ready the pod." Mizael said. Merag used the console to set the destination to a peaceful planet known as Tython. It would take the machine a few minutes to activate. Merag turned to Mizael and put her hands on his shoulders. "Mizael, I want you to know... I love you." "Merag, I'm not sure about yours... but in my mind, you are my sister. I will always care for you. I will be here for you always. So, I love you too... but not in the way you are suggesting. Our world is dying... we have no time for distractions. Think of me as your brother." Mizael responded. "My brother just died, Miz... I need something more." She said as her face saddened and tears began to drop on her face. "Merag, we must be strong. We will endure this. But I need you to focus on reality and don't fantasize about something that's not there... I'll always be here to protect you, to guard you and to help you. That's more important than any kind of romance we could give each other." Mizael's eyes widened as he stared at Merag waiting for an answer. "Okay..." she couldn't look him in the eye. The pod was ready, and they were about to board when Vesmir arrived. "My friends! Do not leave! I have befriended this great warrior.. we can thrive in his environment. Such.. power. Such potential for dominance! This is our chance, Mizael." Vesmir suggested. "Vesmir, that is not the way... we must endure this and escape. We must flee this planet at once!" Mizael responded. Vesmir scoffed. "You really are cowardly, aren't you? The both of you!" Vesmir insulted. "You may insult me but do not insult her.. she's stronger than you'll ever be, Vesmir." Mizael's face grew serious. "Ha! Petty insults, Mizael, for a petty warrior. You know what, I don't want you with me anyway.. if you're so weak you just run away from everything, you don't deserve to live! You should die here with this WEAK planet and its WEAK king! YOU SHOULD ROT HERE AND BUR-" Vesmir began yelling, "Vesmir enough!" Mizael raised his voice. "You dare interrupt me... ME!? The TRUE king of Baria? I am more powerful than you'll ever be. And I'll prove it!" Vesmir said as he grabbed his warstaff. The planet began shaking as the core was being penetrated by Gravatus' energy. "Merag, go! I will join you on another pod after I handle this." Mizael prepared to face his challenge. "No! I won't go without you!" Merag pleaded. "It's not your choice, Merag. I will always protect you." Mizael pressed the console to close the door to the pod and launch it away before she could get out of it. "Ahh, how heroic Mizael. But all for nothing. You will both die if you won't join the true power... you cannot defeat this warrior." Vesmir said. "Maybe not... but I can defeat you!" Mizael proclaimed as he grabbed his blade and charged at Vesmir. A duel broke out as the two clashed their blades and the planet shook terribly with death. Vesmir's style was more aggressive while Mizael kept to his strong, defensive but powerful strokes. Eventually he caught Vesmir off guard and swung a low strike at his leg. His limb was lost and the false king fell over, immobilized. "Nooo! You have not defeated me! You will never escape with your life, Mizael.." Vesmir said as he began using his unique ability to cause objects to explode in a burst of telekinetic destruction. He targeted the launch pods, one by one destroying any hope Mizael had of escaping. "Vesmir! Stop!" Mizael pointed his blade straight at Vesmir's face. "You will never stop me.. and you won't kill me. I know you well, Mizael.. you cannot kill." Vesmir smiled. "You're right.. I can't kill you. But you're wrong about another thing.. I can stop you!" Mizael grabbed Vesmir by his robe and threw him aside, disrupting his ability before quickly entering a pod and triggering the emergency launch that would land on any random planet. Vesmir screamed in pain and defeat as Mizael left the planet. Gravatus arrived shortly after, telling Vesmir that if he wanted to join him he'd need to leave with him now. "THEY ESCAPED! THE BOTH OF THEM-AARGH. STOP THEM!" "They are no threat..." Gravatus said in his cold, steel voice. He raised his hand up and summoned some kind of energy to strike Mizael's pod. It didn't appear to do any damage. "What is that supposed to do?" "Do not question my methods, weakling. The memory of anyone onboard that pod will now be erased. Your friend will know nothing, he is no threat." "And what about Merag?" "The other pod? Already dealt with.. I saw a pod launch and wiped the memory of the life form I felt on board. They will both be useless worms to die out now." Gravatus said before lifting Vesmir up using telekinesis. He touched Vesmir's forehead with his finger, using some kind of magic to see his soul. "Ahhh, you have potential. Much potential." Gravatus said smoothly before Vesmir started to disappear. He panicked as he vanished from his location. He arrived on Gravatus' ship. A few moments later, Gravatus himself with his lightsaber intact arrived and steered the shuttle away from the doomed planet. "How did you do that"? Vesmir asked. "Teleportation. I simply teleported your body onto the ship. You will need cybernetics for your lost limb... my men can do that." Gravatus said as the shuttle launched away. Baria began exploding in a bright purple light. Eventually the entire planet burst into particles as the core destructed itself. And thus the Barians' existence was over. Part 1 Summary: Vesmir was the oldest Barian of the planet Baria and was friends with Mizael, Peyagrrom, Merag and Durbe but when the king chose Mizael over him to be the next leader Vesmir grew jealous of him and plotted a coup, but one day a shuttle arived carrying Dark Master Gravatus, who deemed the barians too powerful and began to exterminate them. Nasch and Durbe were slain as Mizael and Merag took off to the spaceport. Vesmir stood by and watched Gravatus kill the king and smiled with malice and then apporached Gravatus offering his servitude to him and pursued the two barians as Merag was launched into space. Vesmir pleaded with Mizael to join him but he refused and he lashed out attacking him but his leg was severed and left to die as Mizael escaped. Gravatus teleported Vesmir to his ship taking him as his ally giving him a cybernetic leg and watched as Baria was destroyed. Erebus Vesmir joined Gravatus' organization called Erebus and did many deeds over the years discretly taking out poeple and planets cauing murder and mayhem, when he travelled to Corellia on a murder mission he met up with his old barian comrades and attacked them wanting revenge. He overpowered Durbe and Nasch and was driven back to edge of a building by Merag who kept attacking Vesmir but he overwhelmed her as Mizael rose again and traded blows as Vesmir taunted him with hints of their past when Merag Durbe and Nasch rose again usin their barian powers to overwhelm him and Mizael and hurled Vesmir off into a smokestack below disappearing but not before Vesmir created a large gash on Mizael's face. Vesmir was not killed but while falling teleported away and his anger towards them only grew more but Gravatus ordered him to let it go and he did but still harbored revenge. As part of his revenge He infilrated the Empire secretly and learned the powerful skills Mizael knew on spirits combining with his overall power he grew even more unbalanced and had sveral opurtunities to ambush the barians but Gravatus warned him not to so he retreated back to Erebus. Vesmir had just completed a assination on Belsavis when he came across a wandering sith who was healing his comrade, Vesmir using his cloaking abilities to look like an injured imperial and approached him. Vesmir asked the sith who was named Velocis to heal his leg. Velocis did so and Vesmir repaid him with a special relic and went on his way collecting Darth Sion's greaves on the way completeing his armor of dead sith lords. When Vesmir was looking through Gravatus' archives, he found a document detailing the Crown of Baria. Remembering that Gravatus tossed it up into the air during the planet's destruction, he journeyed to what once was the surrounding space of Baria. Using the force as guidance, he felt the power of the crown and knew it was still intact. After searching for hours, he found the Barian king's horned helmet, still shining with gold and silver colors. Using dark magic, he corrupted the helmet, sending black and red energy throughit. The horns turned crooked, the metal bent as Darkness consumed the helmet and upgraded its power. Placing it on himself, he felt the power couse through him. He felt he could even possibly take down Gravatus himself.. Stats *Sith Assassin - Barian Emperor - Agent of Erebus *Level 41 *Double-bladed lightsaber, force powers, stealth, unnatural power. Powers/Abilities Vesmir was a mighty warrior of Baria and had mastered using a saberstaff. He had the unique ability of Disinergration, the ability to lock onto any object and cause it to explode. While training under Dark Master Gravatus, he gained the mastery of teleportation and some stealth abilities. After acquiring The Barian Crown, his Barian skills were enhanced and he also learned the skill of Molecularization, the ability to see into the molecular level and manipulate it his advantage. He also has a limited survival ability which makes him difficult to kill. Although he possesses these great powers, his use of things like teleportation, the ability to observe the molecular energies and the skill to absorb killing blows are limited. Relations *Mizael - ally turned enemy *Nasch- ally turned enemy *Merag- ally turned enemy *Durbe- ally turned enemy *Wintersoldier- pawn *Nick Fury - enemy *Bane - enemy Appearance Vesmir's armor is unique. In his earlier missions, he travelled around Korriban and grave robbed pieces of armor from deceased Sith Lords: Tulak Hord, Marka Ragnos, Darth Malak, Visa Marr, Naga Sadow, and Darth Sion. His helmet is a corrupted version of the old Barian King's helmet. His outfit consists of a black chestpiece with a flowing red cape and three red coat tails hanging from it. He also uses a cybernetic leg to replace the limb he lost when Mizael chopped it off during Baria's destruction. Eventually, Velocis healed his limb. His gloves have red tipped claws on them to impale his victims. Gallery Vesmir2.png Vesmir3.png Vesmir4.png Vesmir arms crossed.png vesmir10.png|Death of Nick Fury vesmir pvp1.png Vesmir5.png Vemsir tauntaun1.png|Horned Tauntaun Vesmir Swtor4.png Vemsir tauntaun2.png|Approaching Gravatus's fortress Vemsir tauntaun5.png Vemsir tauntaun12.png Vemsir tauntaun14.png Vemsir tauntaun10.png Vemsir tauntaun7.png Vemsir tauntaun8.png Vesmir Swtor6.png Vemsir tauntaun3.png Vemsir tauntaun11.png Vemsir tauntaun9.png Vesmir swtor7.png|Vesmir using his disinergration on a unfortunate sith lord Vesmir swtor9.png|Power courses through him Vesmir swtor19.jpg Vesmir swtor21.jpg Vesmir swtor23.jpg Vesmir swtor24.jpg Vesmir swtor25.jpg Vesmir swtor27.jpg Vesmir swtor28.jpg Vesmir swtor29.jpg Vesmir swtor30.jpg Vesmir swtor31.jpg Vesmir swtor32.jpg Vesmir swtor33.jpg Category:SWTOR Category:Imperials Category:Fiction Category:SWTOR Fiction Category:Fictional Character